masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal'Reegar
Kal'Reegar is a quarian marine voiced by Adam Baldwin. Haestrom Kal'Reegar is a marine of the quarian Migrant Fleet that Commander Shepard meets on the former quarian colony of Haestrom in the Far Rim. He was part of a squad of Migrant Fleet Marines assigned to protect Tali'Zorah vas Neema, who was on the planet doing research on the system's sun. After arrival on Haestrom, the quarians were attacked by geth, who proceeded to slaughter most of the expedition save for Reegar and Tali. When Shepard encounters him, he is holed up on one side of a bridge, taking potshots with an ML-77 Missile Launcher at a geth platoon attempting to gain access to the observatory Tali is working in. The platoon includes a Geth Colossus, which is giving Reegar trouble, his suit is punctured and he is injured. Nonetheless Reegar is reluctant to do anything but fight and jokingly takes offense if Shepard points out the tear in his bio-suit. With Reegar's help (though the player can instruct him to stay down via a Paragon Interrupt), the geth platoon is taken down and Tali is rescued. After you enter the room with Tali and talk to her (and if Reegar has survived the battle), Reegar will come in and say he's injured and has already called for a pick-up. However, Tali informs him that she will not be returning to the flotilla but will join Shepard on the Normandy instead. Before they part ways, Tali gives Kal the data she obtained about the planet's sun so he can give it to the Admiralty Board. Should Commander Shepard not insist that Kal'Reegar sit out the battle with the Geth Colossus, and then take too much time during the battle, Kal'Reegar will die. Should he survive, Shepard can ask Tali on the Normandy about Kal's condition, revealing that he recovered from his injuries having sustained just a minor infection and is no worse for the wear. Tali: Treason If Kal'Reegar survived Haestrom, Commander Shepard can meet him again if they undertake Tali's loyalty mission and travel to the flotilla. During Tali's trial for treason, Reegar is one of the few quarians in the fleet who holds Tali in high regard and disbelieves the allegations against her. Furthermore, he can be brought on as a witness during the trial to speak on behalf of Tali's character. Commander Shepard can also ask Reegar about his opinions as to what the quarians should do about reestablishing a homeworld. Kal notes that while he believes that a war against the geth to reclaim their homeworlds would be futile, and ultimately harmful to the Migrant Fleet, he would never shy away from a fight or his military duties. If the rally the crowd option is chosen, Kal'Reegar will come and defend Tali agreeing with Veetor'Nara that she does not deserve to be exiled. He will say that Tali has done more for the fleet than any of the Admirals ever will and that they are disregarding every thing he and Tali fought for (in less polite terms). He will then say that if Tali is exiled that he should be as well. If the Commander talks with him afterward, Tali will thank him and say she couldn't believe he did that. He will then say she would have done the same for him, then claim he figured he had to say something after Shepard and she didn't show the evidence. Despite his repeated claims to be a mere point-and-shoot man, Reegar proves himself to be quite intelligent. His experience in the field has given him a decent tactical knowledge of both small-scale skirmishes and large scale wars. This shows during the dialogue scene, where he can give Shepard some good advice on both the Geth Colossus and the layout of the battlefield. He quickly picks up on the political mechanisms behind Tali's trial and seems to be highly respected, as both Admiral Raan and Gerrel asked for his opinion regarding Tali's trial and agreed with his recommendation to let Tali take back the Alarei to win popular support for her case, showing a decent grip of politics. Also, If Shepard does not reveal Tali's evidence, he will correctly guess that Tali found evidence she was unwilling to show. At the end of Tali's trial, Reegar explains that he's been assigned to escort other quarian techs around to search for more signs of dark energy buildup and figure out what's causing it. Trivia *On Haestrom, the visor on Kal'Reegar's helmet was purple. When meeting him again aboard the Flotilla, however, the visor is colored black. *Kal'Reegar's comment "Just stating facts, ma'am" during Tali'Zorah's trial echoes the long-lived television series Dragnet's main character, Joe Friday. *There is a squad re-spawn glitch in the segment where the player fights the Geth Colossus. If you decided to not let Kal participate in the fighting (the Paragon path), then when either one or both your squad members are down, walk up and speak to Kal, and still do not allow him to participate. Immediately after the conversation both your squad members will re-spawn with full health and shields (so will the player). This glitch can be repeated as many times as needed before the Colossus is defeated. Enemies will not re-spawn, giving the player an advantage. Category:Quarians Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Characters